vampirediariesbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Stefan Salvatore
Stefan Salvatore was born in the late 15th century in Florence, Italy. He is pictured here on the cover of The Awakening and The Struggle. He has curly black hair and leaf green eyes. He is brother to Damon Salvatore and son to Giuseppe Conte di Salvatore. His vampire forms are that of a falcon and a hawk. Early Life Stefan Salvatore was the youngest son of an Italian nobleman in Italy in the fifteenth century and his older brother Damon blamed him for the death of their mother. However, he meets Katherine, a young girl and secretly a vampire turned by Klaus. They fall in love but Damon takes an interest in Katherine and she exchanges blood with both of them. They have a sword fight as they blame each other for Katherine's death, as she had killed herself after the brothers disapproved of her decision to turn them both. However, unknown to the Salvatore brothers, Katherine had faked her death and gone back to Klaus. Damon stabs Stefan in the heart, and with his last move, Stefan also stabs Damon in the heart from the ground. They both wake up hours later in the family crypt due to Katherine's blood, with her ring in Stefan's possession (as well as the rings Katherine had made for them). For the next 500 years, Stefan lives alone in the wilderness, feeding on animals and exiled by the high-society vampire Damon becomes. The Awakening Stefan arrives in Fell's Church in 2007 and meets Elena for the first time. However, much to Elena's surprise, he spends much of the time resisting her advances and briefly dates Caroline, for the thought of Elena reminds him too much of Katherine (despite being the reason he enrolled at Robert E. Lee High School in the first place). Although, later he does save her from Tyler Smallwood in a cemetery on Homecoming night. After Elena screams at him in the room of his boarding house for always ignoring her, he reveals that he does love her and they start a relationship. Much later, on Halloween, Stefan is suspected of murdering Mr. Tanner, the unpopular history teacher, as Stefan was new to town when everything weird started happening. Elena follows him to the boarding house where she sees him feeding and falls off the roof out of horror. However, Stefan rushes down and catches her. He then takes her to his room and tells her what he is, along with the story of Damon and Katherine. Elena realizes that Damon is the man who has been stalking her. She understands and empathizes with Stefan, and the two exchange blood. The next day, Stefan is missing. Elena runs out of school in the middle of the day to look for Damon in the cemetery, thinking he is responsible. The Struggle Elena meets Damon but does not get anything out of him. Later, it turns out that Stefan has been put in a well. Elena and her friends rescue him from the well after Bonnie leads them to it in a trance. Matt says that they should take him to the hospital but Elena refuses as she knows that he is a vampire. She tells Bonnie to get her sister Mary who is a nurse. Stefan and Elena fall deeper in love throughout this book and Elena accepts his proposal of marriage which angers her Aunt Judith, as the whole town is still suspicious of Stefan, somewhat due to Damon's Influence. Damon also grows closer to Elena in this book, coming to dinner at one point and exchanging blood with her at Bonnie's house as she sleeps. At the end of the book, Elena drowns right after she shows Aunt Judith her engagement ring in front of Damon, thinking that he angrily chased her into the creek. Stefan, thinking she is gone for good, feeds on human blood for the first time in five centuries, feeding Tyler and two other boys before just Influencing Caroline to forget what had happened. He then prepares to battle Damon to the death. The Fury The battle is cut short as Elena surprises both brothers, having risen as a vampire. She is delirious from drowning and thinks that she is in love with Damon, due to the presence of his blood in her system. Damon turns serious and helps her feed, Influencing Matt to help her complete the transition. He then gives her her diary and takes her to Alaric Saltzman's attic, where she sleeps for days. Elena meets up with the brothers at her funeral and suggests that there may be some other force in Fell's Church besides Damon as the town's dogs start to go wild. They investigate throughout the book with the help of Bonnie, Meredith, Matt (whom Elena eventually reveals everything to) as well as Alaric, who Meredith recruits. At the end of the book, on December 13, Bonnie leads the group to the tomb of Honoria Fell in a trance. A fight ensues with a silver tiger, and everyone flees but Elena, Stefan and Damon, who are eventually tied up. It turns out that Katherine is the tiger, who had faked her death in order to bring the brothers back together. When this failed, she ran back to Klaus who manipulated her into being evil, sick and twisted, just like himself. When she saw Elena, she developed a Plan B and found a way to bring the brothers over to Fell's Church so that they would see her and be reminded of Katherine, coming together as brothers once again. When this fails again and they fall in love with her, she simply wants revenge. Katherine is also responsible for most of the things the group had blamed Damon for, although Damon killed Mr. Tanner. However, Elena manages to free herself and kills Katherine by forcing her into the sunlight and ripping off Katherine's lapis lazuli necklace. Stefan pulls Elena out of the sunlight, but it's too late; she dies in Stefan's arms (as Katherine had removed their rings) and makes him promise to take good care of Damon, reuniting the brothers at last with a real death. Dark Reunion Stefan and Damon had gone back to Italy, but six months later in June, Bonnie summons them back with a summoning spell. The group needed help figuring out what the new threat to Fell's Church was. It was playing with Vickie Bennett's mind just like Katherine was, and so Damon kept an eye on her as the others investigated. Through the library, Stefan finds out that Tyler is a descendent of a werewolf and thinks that he may have helped kill Sue Carson. The group interrogates him using Meredith as bait and he reveals that he is working with Klaus, who helped him become a werewolf. Later in the book, Klaus gives Stefan a dream where he sees Elena and they see Sue Carson's body in a casket. Klaus also appears and taunts them. The group goes to see Damon after the dream to find out that Vickie had been killed and there was nothing he could do about it. After a fight, Damon abandons the group. At the end of the book, Stefan receives a package from Klaus containing Caroline's scarf, telling him to meet Klaus alone. Despite his objections, his friends come anyway. Meredith rescues Caroline and then helps Bonnie and Matt take down Tyler. Stefan is simply no match for Klaus, though, and Klaus easily breaks the white ash wood stake. Damon also joins the fight, but he is overpowered as well. Just as he is about to kill everyone, Bonnie screams out Elena's name in desperation. Elena appears due to Klaus' and Bonnie's power and summons the restless Civil War spirits of Fell's Church to take Klaus away. She then heals everyone and disappears. Stefan calls for Elena, needing her to live, and the spirits create a new body for her. The Return: Nightfall Stefan takes care of Elena who she came back as a spirit child, unable to speak. After he and Elena go out into the wood kissing and exchanging blood Damon sees everything, storms off and meets Shinchi. Later, Elena recovers and has a picnic with Stefan, Bonnie, Meredith and Matt to celebrate, but they agree that no one else can know she's alive, as it would just be too confusing. Stefan also buys Elena a new Jaguar car and a diamond-lapis lazuli pendant. Damon makes a deal with Shinichi while possessed by the malach that he controls. The deal was to lure Stefan out of Fell's church without killing him. The lure was a website which said it would be able to turn him human again, but of course it ended up being a lie and Stefan was trapped in The Dark Dimension. Elena was able to contact Stefan later on in the book and it was there she found him starved and ill-looking. At first he didn't believe it was Elena as his captors had appeared as Elena taunting him. She convinced him it was her and managed to give Stefan some blood. She wanted to stay longer but Stefan made her go after it was alerted someone was by his cell. At the end of the book Elena takes Damon and Matt to rescue Stefan, as Caroline, possessed by the malach, is framing Matt for raping her. The Return: Shadow Souls Elena visits Stefan by traveling out of her body. However, who ever held Stefan had taunted him with Elena's visage so he didn't believe her. Matt quickly goes back to Fell's Church to work with Mrs. Flowers, having gotten fed up with Elena and Damon's developing relationship, but Meredith and Bonnie show up to go to the Dark Dimension with them. Eventually Elena and her friends were able to rescue Stefan from the Dark Dimension and tell him about how much the kitsune, Shinichi and Misao were destroying Fell's Church and possessing little girls with the malach. They were attracted to Fell's Church after seeing the huge burst of power from Elena's ressurection, and now they want to obtain all of Fell's Church's hidden power. They also learn that a kindly Kitsune gave Stefan a flower that would make him human after talking with him in the Shi no Shi (the building where they were being kept), but Damon stole it at the end of the book, not knowing what it was, and used it. The Return: Midnight The group all feeds Stefan blood in order for him to recover from being starved in the Dark Dimension. He and Elena wake up one morning to learn from Meredith that Damon had used most of Misao's star ball to go back to the Dark Dimension, and that Bonnie fell into the Gate with him. Meredith also reveals her hunter-slayer status, explaining why she had tried to stop him. The police come, ready to arrest Matt, but Stefan needs more blood to Influence them, so he has to quickly take Meredith's. This opens up lost memories in Meredith that Stefan also accesses - memories of a twin brother. Meredith explores her past in this book while Stefan and Elena keep hoping that Bonnie is okay. One day, while Stefan is out, Shinichi and Misao both try to come into the boarding house in his form. However, they capture them and take Misao's Master Key. Shinichi and Misao manage to spread malach throughout the entire boarding house, eating away at it, so Meredith, Matt, and Mrs. Flowers relocate to Matt's house while Stefan and Elena use Misao's Master Key to go to Lady Ulma's house in the Dark Dimension where they find Bonnie, safe with Damon. After hearing that Bonnie was sold as a slave to Shinichi and barely rescued from death by Damon, Elena is furious with him and can not speak with him. Lady Ulma interprets one of Bonnie's dreams as the group needing to go find the Kitsune Treasures in the Netherworld, earning them by taking the long journey there rather than using the Key. She prepares Damon, Stefan, Elena and Bonnie for the journey. They eventually make it and see Sage, Damon's friend, as the Gatekeeper. They decide to pick the Star Ball treasure, hoping to use the largest Star Ball ever to save Fell's Church. First they have to find it, however, and explore the Dark Moon of the Netherworld, entirely shadowed by branches of its giant tree. At one point while searching, Stefan remarks that he still regrets killing Damon and wishes he could undo it. Eventually, Shinichi comes along and regrets working for "her". He then dies from the sin of regret, and the group obtains his Master Key. They then find the Star Ball, but as Bonnie tries to get it, the roots of the tree come to life and throw her off. Damon saves her but is staked by the tree, having wood pumped throughout his entire body. Elena and Bonnie cry over him (and Stefan realizes that Elena loved Damon just as much as she loved him), but Stefan remains focused on the situation, telling them that he is dead, there is nothing they can do, and that they need to get the Star Ball before they all die. Elena, however, is so infuriated over Damon's death that she uses her Wings of Destruction, destroying every last thing on the moon - the tree, the grass and the Star Ball. She is knocked unconcious but awakes in the Kistune Paradise, one of the other Kitsune Treasures, with Stefan, Bonnie and Sage. At first she wonders where Damon is, but then remembers his death and becomes sad all over again. Stefan and Sage realize that by using another Kitsune Treasure, they have cheated. Therefore, Stefan, Elena and Bonnie grab all the treasures they can, knowing that the Guardians will arrest them. Indeed, they do come and take them to the Celestial Court where they bargain for the restoration of Fell's Church and Damon in return for the treasures and the Master Keys. The Guardians happily inform Elena that the woman Shinichi and Misao were working for, Inari, was already dead, having been killed by Elena destroying her Star Ball. However, they also tell her that they can not bring back Damon, as he had already disappeared. Elena almost uses her Wings of Destruction again, but the Guardians quickly clip them, taking her telepathy and just about everything else supernatural about her. Then everyone falls asleep and wakes up in a normal Fell's Church. Stefan is outside Elena's window and she invites him in, and they spend the night talking about their favorite things about Damon. The Hunters: Phantom Stefan comes back to Elena's house the next morning and they meet Caleb Smallwood, Tyler's cousin, who had been doing yard work for the Gilberts over the summer in everyone's memories. They also learn that Tyler is still missing. When Bonnie is pricked by a rose Caleb finds, her blood spells out "Celia", Alaric's new friend. Stefan saves her by ripping her scarf as it is caught by the train she gets off of. However, the shreds spell out "Meredith". Everyone thinks that Meredith will be in danger soon. Stefan suspects that Caleb has something to do with this and investigates the shed he uses at the Smallwoods' house to find a pentagram on the floor, along with newspaper articles and photos from both sets of realities. He determines that Caleb is some kind of spellcaster and confronts him in the cemetery, calling him "evil" and throwing him against a gravestone with Elena watching. Elena takes him to the hospital and Stefan later shows her the shed. They determine that he had tried to cast a spell to make everyone jealous of each other, hence Stefan's violence. At a swimming hole, seaweed wraps around Meredith's leg and spells "Damon", but Stefan saves her. The name confuses everyone, as Damon is already dead. Later, Mrs. Flowers' knitting spells out "Bonnie", and everyone tries to protect her. She eventually falls into a coma, though. Stefan and Elena go shopping, but the shopkeeper's hair flows in the wind to spell out "Elena". Stefan tries to find her, but she has already fallen into a coma. Desperate for some answers, he, Meredith and Matt go to the Smallwoods' house to confront Caleb with Matt staying downstairs. Caleb says that he had figured out that Elena and her friends were at the center of his conflicting memories (he had still retained his old ones because of his supernaturality) and tried to get closer to her, hoping that everyone would reveal the truth if he made them jealous of each other. They go back to find Matt in a coma, too, and Mrs. Flowers decides to do a spell to summon the phantom that has clearly been feeding on their jealousy. When they do, they find Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Damon fighting it. The phantom turns Stefan and Damon against each other, but Elena makes them reconcile, and everyone casts away their jealousies to weaken the phantom. Eventually, Elena rips out the rose from its solid heart, killing it. Damon reveals that the energy from the star ball rained down upon him and brought him back to life, that he was already seeing Elena and that he didn't want her to tell anyone else about him. The Hunters: Moonsong Stefan decides to go to Dalcrest College with Elena and Bonnie. He and Damon also get Meredith's and Matt's applications and scholarships transfered there, and Damon stays in an apartment off campus. Stefan gets mad when he sees Damon and Elena hanging out when he was waiting for her and Elena declares that she wants time away from both of them. Stefan is sad, as this defeats the purpose of him going to college. He gets even more upset when he then sees Damon breaking the rules and kissing Elena. He then wants to see neither one of them. Elena is at first upset, but then realizes she can now see Damon freely. At the end of the book, Stefan is invited to the Vitale Society which Matt had already been a part of, the secret society on campus. He declines, but comes back later to see the leader turning all of the members into vampires. Stefan trades places with Matt and Matt runs to get help from Elena, Bonnie, Meredith and Damon. The leader of the society, Ethan, reveals to Stefan that he met a vampire turned by Klaus in Europe over the summer. She had turned him into a vampire, and ever since then, he had been obsessed with the idea of ressurecting Klaus using blood from his "descendants". He takes some of Stefan's blood and then some of Damon's blood when he, Meredith and Elena come to rescue him. Elena apologizes to Stefan for going against him with Damon and says she only wants to be with him now. They defeat most of the vampires and then leave Ethan alone. Stefan, Meredith and Damon go across campus looking for the rest of the vampires while everyone else goes back to bed. Gallery